


Una buena historia

by hudgens77



Category: Death Note, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Misa-Centric, Post-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: "Mami, cuéntame una buena historia." Ella piensa. Hay tanto que quiere decir, tanto que quiere contarle. Una buena historia, ¿eh? Se sabe una más que bien. Quisiera contarle del chico que se rindió.





	

"Mami, cuéntame una buena historia."

Ella piensa. Hay tanto que quiere decir, tanto que quiere contarle.

Una buena historia, ¿eh?

Se sabe una más que bien.

Quisiera contarle del chico que se rindió.

El chico que soñó con un mundo perfecto, pero que al final reconoció la capacidad de su adversario. Quiere contarle del chico enfermo, enfermo de soledad que al final reconoció que el peor mal de la sociedad no era el crimen, sino la falta de amor. Quiere contarle del detective excéntrico y de la extraña amistad que entablaron, y su capacidad de perdonar. Quiere contarle de las estúpidas excusas y la manera en que utilizó su poder para protegerle cuando el chico le entregó su poder.

Quiere contarle del enojo, la rabia, la impotencia y el terror que todos sentían ante la incertidumbre.

Quiere contarle de la tristeza y la sed de muerte que sintió cuando el chico le dijo que ya no la amaba, y que no era la persona de la que ella se enamoró. Quiere contarle de cómo amenazó al detective, y de cómo no pudo hacerlo al ver que los ojos de Light se agrandaban con miedo y furia. Quiere contarle de lo que sintió al verlos tomarse las manos —el dolor y la envidia, la infinita aflicción, y al final, la impotencia, porque lo único que ella quería era ver feliz al chico. Aunque no fuera con ella.

Quiere contarle que obtuvo su libertad, aunque esa historia no la conoce a fondo porque hay lagunas en su memoria. Sabe que es la Segunda Kira, y que el chico es el primero, pero no recuerda cuál era su poder. De todas maneras, no importa ya.

Quiere contarle de la depresión que siguió después, y de cómo el crimen resurgió pero L se volvió más eficaz que nunca porque lo que pocos sabían es que L ya no era una fuerza solitaria, sino dos chicos extrañamente familiares que habían decidido unirse. Quiere contarle de cómo intentó quitarse la vida pero no pudo, y decidió tomar más trabajo para distraer su mente. Quiere contarle del famoso actor que ya había conocido, Ryuga Hideki, el ahora padre de sus hijos, al que se había rehusado a besar por lealtad a Light. Quiere contarle de su compasión, y de cómo la consoló y la acompañó en la época más oscura de su vida; y de cómo Misa comprendió lo que Light había sentido al encontrar a L.

Quiere contarle cómo se imagina que es su relación, cómo seguramente pelean todo el tiempo y a veces Light probablemente haga que los casos no progresen, no por añoranza a sus años de criminalidad sino simplemente para añadir más retos a su relación. Quiere contarle cómo de seguro a L eso le irrita, pero a la vez lo enloquece. Quiere contarle de cómo parece que su relación se basa en el poder y el control, mas en el fondo son dos chicos poco convencionales que se quieren más que nada. Está bien, no cualquiera lo entendería. El amor convencional no es para personas poco convencionales. Misa lo ha comprendido después de un par de años.

Quiere contarle de cómo encontró la felicidad. Y quiere contarle de cómo Light lo hizo también, y eso, a su vez, la hace feliz.

Quiere contarle todo eso, pero eso será otro día, quizá cuando sea mayor.

O quizá no, y la historia morirá en sus labios.

Por lo pronto, esa noche, le contará la de Caperucita Roja.


End file.
